


Pretty Boy

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, CNCO - Freeform, Chriserick, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Jobdiel, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Side Joel/Zabdiel, Teen Crush, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: Erick thought he had a crush on Zabdiel when he helped him once but it was only after meeting Zabdiel's best friend that he realised how wrong he was.





	1. Chapter 1

“Let me go,” Erick shouted and put his hands in front of his face as he desperately tried to get away from the bunch of guys who had surrounded him.

“All of your money, now!” one of the boys said and shoved him in the left shoulder. “And your phone too.”

“Please, just let me go…”

“Leave him alone,” someone shouted from the far end of the alley before approaching them. “Go,” he said authoritatively as he glared at each one of them.

Erick grabbed his backpack and guitar case from the floor and walked to stand behind the tall mysterious stranger; he did not know who he was but he was glad he was there. The boy was chasing the bullies away but Erick could not hear a thing of what he was saying because he was too busy staring at the side of his face from where he was standing. He did not know how many seconds or minutes had passed but the boy was turning to look at him and he realised that the mean guys were gone.

“It’s ok, they’re gone. I’ve never seen you around. Are you new here?”

Erick cleared his throat. “I just moved to this neighbourhood recently.”

“Alright, I’ll walk you,” he said when he realised Erick was still in shock. “It’s not safe to travel near this area when it starts to get darker.”

“My mom usually comes to pick me up from my guitar lessons but she’s busy today. I told her I’ll managed but I got lost.”

“Good thing I happened to be passing by then.”

“Yeah, they came out of nowhere and surrounded me. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Hmm… well, it’s safe from here, you have nothing to worry about. I guess I’ll see you around then.”

And before Erick could say more things, the stranger had walked away. He had not even asked him for his name or thanked him for saving him. He licked his lips slowly and looked at the boy’s retreating figure before sighing. Turning around, he also walked away but he could not stop thinking about what had happened. The boy’s brown eyes had been fierce when he had looked at those bullies and yet they were so warm when he had turned to look at him. His voice had been firm but afterwards, when he had talked to him, it was soft and gentle. He had to admit to himself, the boy was pretty and, maybe, a little enticing. It was only when his dog tugged at the bottom of his jeans that he realised he was standing in front of his house.

**Three months later…**

Erick bounced his foot rapidly and again sighed; he had been in the car for seven long minutes and Joel was still nowhere to be seen. All day, he had been excited to go to Zabdiel’s party and he did not want to be late but Joel was leaving him with no choice. Zabdiel, yes, that was his name. After that incident, Erick had not thought he would see him again but then two weeks after that, he had met him at the mall. They had gotten acquainted and had met a few times. That was when he realised he had a crush on Zabdiel and if he was not wrong, he had a feeling that the other boy felt the same. He had not even said anything to Joel because he wanted to make sure he was right and that Zabdiel liked him back first.

“Are we ready to go?”

“You’re asking me that? I’ve been sitting in the car for more than 20 mins.”

Joel raised an eyebrow at that; he was pretty sure Erick had left the room for no longer than ten minutes. “Why are you in a rush anyway? It’s a party. It’s cooler when you reach a little late.”

“Will you drive already?” he crossed his arm over his chest and then turned to look at Joel. “What took you so long to get ready?”

“You’re the one who took more time.”

“But I was done first.”

“Yeah, because I had to wait for you to use the mirror and let me remind you that you didn’t want to move away from it.”

“I had to make sure my hair looks good.”

Joel again raised an eyebrow. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“What? I’m not trying to impress anyone. It’s a party and I want to look good.”

“Exactly. If you wanted to look good, so did I. Being your best friend, I can’t show up next to you, looking mediocre when you’re so over-dressed. I’ve to keep up the image. Whose party are we going to again?”

“Zabdiel’s?”

“Zabdiel? The one who save you from being robbed?”

“Turn right. His house is somewhere on this street. I think it’s that one,” he pointed to the third house on the right.

“You’re sure?” Joel laughed because it was obvious that was where the party was.

“Okay,” Erick took a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

“Dude, chill. It’s just a party.”

They walked to the house and then inside. Erick scanned the room and when he spotted who he was looking for, he walked to him. “Hi.”

“Hey, you made it,” Zabdiel smiled brightly.

“Yeah and this is my friend, my best friend, Joel. And Joel, this is Zabdiel.”

“Hey it’s nice to finally meet you. Erick always talks about how you heroically saved him.”

“Well, that was nothing,” Zabdiel laughed.

Erick could feel his cheeks heat up. “Please don’t listen to him. He’d say anything to embarrass me.”

“Hey man, what are you doing here? I was looking for you everywhere,” a guy said as he slapped Zabdiel’s back. “Two boys are fighting and they’re making a mess in the kitchen. You better come and see this.”

“This is Richard by the way, one of my best friends,” he stated as he introduced them to each other. “Where’s Chris?”

“I don’t know. Around?”

“You guys have fun. I’m gonna see what’s going on.”

“That’s Zabdiel… I see,” Joel hummed.

“Shut up.”

**One and a half hour later**

Erick leant against the wall and took a sip of his drink. Although the room was full, he was standing alone; all the people he knew were nowhere to be seen. Joel had gone to get himself another drink but that was thirty minutes earlier and he was not back yet. He wanted to talk to Zabdiel but had not had a chance to do that. He had even gone to the kitchen to look for him but again, no luck.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” he whispered as he approached Richard.

“Of course.”

“Huh… where’s the… the bathroom?”

“There’s one right there but maybe you’ll want to use the one upstairs because I saw some people going in there and they didn’t come out. It’s the first door on your right.”

“Okay thanks.”

The moment he opened the door, his eyes widened in shock. There on the counter was Joel, with Zabdiel between his parted legs, and they were kissing. Joel’s leather jacket was on the floor, Zabdiel was shirtless and Joel’s button down shirt was opened. One of Joel’s hands was moving up and down Zabdiel’s back and Erick could see the other one moving to open his belt. He did not know how long he had been standing there but it was getting harder for him to breath and he knew he had to get away. He quietly closed the door and quickly walked away, whispering a sorry to the person he bumped into, without seeing who he was. He felt hurt and the ground was crumbling beneath his feet and he only rushed down the stairs, to wherever his feet were taking him.

Christopher looked at the guy who bumped into him and then at the door that he had just closed. Ever since he had laid his eyes on that pretty boy earlier that evening, he had not let him out of his sight. Then, when he had seen him going upstairs, he had followed him because he wanted to know who he was. He had opened the bathroom door and Christopher had also seen what the other had seen; Zabdiel and some other guy kissing. If he was correct, he had seen the pretty boy and the guy kissing Zabdiel coming to the party together. He could only conclude one thing: those two guys were together. He could be wrong but why else would pretty boy look so upset? One way to find out and that was to find him. Christopher walked downstairs and looked around. He could not spot him anywhere and, judging by the way he had ran down the stairs, he had probably left already. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to get himself another drink. He frowned when he saw that the backdoor was opened and he moved to it to close it but before he could, he saw someone on the steps and a smile immediately made its way to his lips.

“Hey,” he said quietly and took a seat next to the boy.

Erick looked at the person before turning his attention back to his drink and whispering, “hey.”

“You ok? What are you doing out here? The party is inside.”

“Just needed some fresh air.”

“Hmm… I’m Christopher.”

“Erick.”

‘Erick? A pretty name for a pretty boy,’ Christopher thought to himself. “Boring party?”

“No,” Erick shook his head. “I mean, I don’t really know anyone, except for Zabdiel and Richard.”

Christopher frowned; how was it that they knew Erick and he did not? They were best friends and did almost everything together; so, where was he when they met him? “You’re friends with them?”

“No,” Erick cleared his throat. “Just Zabdiel. I only met Richard today.”

“You’re not from around here, are you? I mean, I’ve never seen you before.”

“Huh… I moved here a while ago. You, what about you?”

“I live close by. I’m Richard’s neighbour.”

Erick only smiled since he did not really know what to say anymore.

“Am I boring you? Am I annoying you?”

“No…”

“Then you must not be much of a talker,” Christopher laughed.

“You are so wrong,” Erick laughed as well and the other boy again laughed; that laugh, it made the hair at the back of his neck stand straight and he did not know why.

Christopher turned his head to the side to look at Erick and he had to admit he looked even cuter up-close. In turn, Erick looked to his left at Christopher, unknown that the other boy was also watching him, and their eyes met for the first time. He kept staring into those chocolate-brown eyes for long seconds, until the intensity was too much to take and he looked away. He took a sip of his drink and bit on lower lip.

“May I?” Christopher asked. As Erick nodded, he took the plastic cup in his hand and brought it to his lips.

Erick eyes stayed on the cup and watched as it made contact with Christopher’s parted lips. He swallowed and again looked away, clearly flustered. Why was he being flustered? Maybe it was because it was he thought Christopher was pretty? No, it was just a hot night, he was having a drink and the music was loud; that was all it was about. No, that was not all that it was about because Christopher had moved closer and their shoulders were touching, so were their thighs. Then, Christopher placed a hand on his knee and Erick shuddered. The next second, Christopher had two fingers under his chin and was leaning in closer. He should move away; he met the guy only minutes earlier but he made no move. Christopher tentatively pressed his lips to Erick’s, testing how the other boy would react and seeing as he had not pushed him away, he deepened the kiss. Erick moved one hand up Christopher’s chest and cupped his cheek as he kissed him back.

“Hey, Chris? Oh… sorry,” Richard said the moment he stepped onto the porch.

“Shit!” Erick muttered under his breath as he pulled away. “I’ve to go.”

“Seriously man?” Christopher shook his head at Richard, who was grinning at him, before getting to his feet and running after Erick. “Hey, wait up!”

Erick kept walking because the moment Richard had said ‘Chris’, he realised that guy was Zabdiel’s best friend. He needed to get away from there and he just kept walking to the car, only to realise that he could not drive and that the keys were with Joel.

“You need a ride?” Christopher said from behind him.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll just walk.” Although he had said that, he did not move from his spot when he recalled what happened the last time he had walked home alone.

“I can drop you, seriously.”

He turned around to look at Christopher, wondering whether or not he should go with him. Or maybe he would just wait by the car, until Joel was done doing whatever it was he was doing with Zabdiel. Erick instantly made a face at that. No, he did not want to wait, he only wanted to go home, even if that meant leaving Joel behind. Christopher laughed and Erick came out of his thoughts to look at him, without realising he was staring at the other boy. Christopher took Erick’s hand into his and walked them to his car. Erick got inside and allowed Christopher to drive him home; a ride that was a quiet one as Erick said nothing, except for giving him the directions.

“That’s me. Thank you.”

Christopher also got out and walked to stand next to the other boy. “I guess I’ll see you then.” Before Erick could walk away, he held his hand by the wrist and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Hey, do you wanna come in?” He asked when he realised he was acting stupid by ignoring the boy, who was looking at him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, my parents are probably already asleep at this time, so…”

“Ok.”

Erick quietly opened the door and motioned for Christopher to follow him before closing the door and walking into the living room. “Mom?” his eyes widened when the woman stepped in front of him.

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you but your phone was off. And Joel is not answering his phone either.”

“Mom, I told you I was going to a party.”

“Yes, but have you seen the time? Where’s Joel? Who is this?”

Erick looked at the clock and realised why his mom was so mad; it was almost midnight and he had told her he would be back before eleven. “J-Joel is still at the party. I was tired and I got back. This is Christopher, by the way. He came to drop me.”

“Huh… hello,” Christopher smiled nervously. “I… I should go. I’ll see you.”

Erick nodded and turned back to his mom when Christopher closed the door. “I’m sorry I’m late. Can I just say goodbye?”

“Ok, lock the door when you get back inside. I’m going to bed,” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking upstairs.

“Hey Chris?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry about my mom…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you still want to go inside.”

“If the offer still stands, sure but what about your mom?”

“She went to bed. Come on but be quiet,” Erick whispered as they climbed the stairs. “This is my room. Sorry, it’s a bit messy.”

“Nice,” Christopher commented as he looked around.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Ok.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Christopher hummed as he walked to the desk and looked at the books that were scattered on it. He took one in his hand, read the title then set it back down. Then, he lifted his head to look at the bulletin board that was right above the table. Along with other stuffs that were pinned to it, there were numerous polaroid photos of Erick and in most of them, he was with that guy, who was kissing Zabdiel. Was he Erick’s boyfriend? Christopher frowned at that question. No, if Erick had a boyfriend, why would he kiss him? Maybe he did it because he was upset? Or maybe it was only his imagination? He did not know; all he knew was that he liked him. He pulled a picture of Erick and smiled at it.

Meanwhile, Erick took a deep breath and stopped in front of the door; there was a weird feeling running through him. For the first time in his life, he had a guy in his room and as excited as he was, he was also feeling scared, considering the only other boy who had ever spend the night in his room was his best friend, Joel. He did not know what would happen once he went inside but something inside him was more than eager to push that door open. Licking his lips, he smiled and went inside.

“Hey,” he said and handed a bottle of beer to Christopher.

“Aren’t you gonna get in trouble for this?”

“No, me and Joel always sneakily take them.”

“Joel?”

“My best friend.”

“I thought he was your boyfriend,” Christopher laughed.

“What?” Erick almost spat the beer that was in his mouth. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you seemed pretty upset when you walked in on him kissing Zabdiel.”

“I wasn’t upset. I was mad at him because I didn’t know anyone there and he left me on my own. And I didn’t know the other guy was Zabdiel. I mean, I didn’t see his face,” Erick simply said; he did not want Christopher to know the reason he was upset was actually Zabdiel and not Joel. “How did you know all that anyway?”

“I was right there. You bumped into me.”

“That was you? Well, why are we talking about them?”

“What do you want to talk about?” Christopher smirked and moved closer while looking right at him.

Erick cleared his throat. “Hmm…”

Christopher set his bottle on the desk before taking Erick’s hand into his and leaning close to him. “I can think of a few things we could do,” he whispered into his ear, making sure to lick it in the process.

Without warning, Erick grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together. “Let’s do them.”

Erick placed his bottle on the edge of the table but missed and the bottle fell to the floor but that was the least of his concerns. All he knew was that Christopher had lifted him off his feet and had thrown him on the bed. He propped himself on his elbows and watched as the other boy pulled his shirt off before climbing on top of him. Christopher pressed his lips to the side of his neck and the younger boy closed his eyes as the other laid a series of kisses down his chest.

**The next morning…**

Erick rolled on the bed and stretched his arms on his side as the memories of the previous night filled his mind; all the things Christopher had done to him. Christopher? He opened his eyes and looked around because he remembered going to bed with him but he was nowhere to be seen. He groaned, reached for his underwear that was on the floor and pulled it on. All he knew about Christopher was that he was called Christopher. How was he going to find him?

“Who was that guy leaving?”

“What? Which guy?”

“I don’t know. I saw him outside.”

Erick rushed to his window, just in time to catch Christopher’s car leaving. “Shit!”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Huh…” that was when something that was pinned on his board caught his eyes; Christopher’s number and address. He grabbed some clothes from the chair and quickly pulled them on.

“Hey, where are you going?” Joel dropped himself on the bed and looked at Erick. “I just got here and I have so many things to tell you.”

“I already know what you have to tell me. We’ll talk when I get back,” Erick said and left without hearing what else Joel had to say; all he wanted was to see Christopher again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erick bit on the end of his pen and frowned at his notebook; he had no idea what he was doing. However, a smile instantly appeared on his face when his phone vibrated next to him. It was a text from Christopher and it was probably the fiftieth one he was receiving that day. He bit on the side of his lower lip as he typed back a reply and set the phone aside again.

“Hey,” Joel grinned and dropped his duffel bag on the floor as he eyed Erick, who was lying on his stomach on the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Homework…” Erick sighed. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah… my mom thinks I’m having a weekend sleepover at your house.”

“And let me guess… you’re going to stay at Zabdiel’s house.”

Joel only smiled at that. “You know me well… but it’s not quite right. I’m going on a road trip with him tomorrow.”

Erick looked up from his phone, finished his text and set the phone on the mattress before looking at Joel. “Seriously? You know him for what? Like a month or something and you’re going on a road trip with him?”

“Who are you texting?” Joel asked as he turned the conversation around.

“No one. I was just checking the time.”

As if on cue, his phone vibrated again and Joel raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah right.”

“Like I was saying, how can you just go on a trip with him? Do you think it’s safe?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Joel rolled his eyes.

“You’re dating him?” Erick’s eyes widened. “Since?”

“Last week.”

“What? You didn’t even tell me,” he reached near his foot, grabbed a pillow and tossed it at the other boy.

“I was going to…”

“But you didn’t. Are you gonna be alone with him all weekend?”

“Omg, yes. Just think about it,” Joel dropped himself beside Erick and grinned.

“What if something happens to you? I mean… what if Zabdiel…”

Joel immediately rolled onto his side to look at him. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? When he saved you, he was a hero but now that he’s my boyfriend, he’s suddenly a bad guy. Wow, Erick, just wow.”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Do I need to remind you how much you were going on and on about him saving you? Holy fuck, no way…” Joel stared at him.

“What?” Erick lifted his eyes from his phone to look at him.

“Put that phone away.” Without waiting for Erick to answer, Joel pulled it from his hand and tossed it to the floor. “You and Zabdiel? Did you?”

“What? No… nothing happened between us.”

“I’ve known you for most of our lives and I know when you’re lying to me.”

“Fine. I thought he liked me but I was wrong.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would never have…”

Erick shrugged. “It’s not important now.” He reached out to pick his phone from the carpet.

“Oh no, you liked him. Shit!”

“Seriously Joel, it’s fine. I mean, I have no interest in him. He’s all yours,” Erick smiled and sent another text to Christopher. Almost immediately he received another one and he let out a little laughed before again replying.

“Who are you texting?” Joel asked as he tried to pull the phone from the younger boy but Erick pushed him away and kicked him continuously until he fell off the bed. “Ouch, my ass.”

Erick only laughed at him and turned his attention back to his phone when it again buzzed. “It’s just somebody. I met him at Zabdiel’s party.”

“Did I meet him?”

“I don’t know. You were too busy… kissing Zabdiel.”

“Well, what’s his name?”

“Christopher…” Erick smiled.

“Christopher, as in Zabdiel’s best friend?” Joel’s eyes widened.

“Mmm hmm…”

“No way. Why didn’t you tell me you’re dating him?”

“Because I’m not dating him. He’s just a friend?”

“He’s just a friend, really? Is that the reason why your grades are dropping?”

“My grades aren’t dropping.”

“Apparently they are because your mom asked me to talk to you about it.”

“No, new school. You know how it is.”

He knew that was not the reason but he did not want to push the subject. “So, movie night tonight?”

“No, I have a test next week.”

“You’re gonna be studying on a Friday night? That’s new. Are you studying on the phone?” Joel asked when Erick closed his notebooks and took his phone.

“Shut up. Don’t you have something else to do?”

“Yeah, movie night,” he shouted. “Gotta go to the bathroom first though. Pick a movie.”

Ignoring him, Erick rolled onto his back and hugged a pillow to his chest. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to Christopher, the boy who made him feel funny in his stomach. Ever since he had met Christopher, he was all that Erick could think about; his coffee brown eyes, his smile, the way he would kiss and touch him and all the little things that he made him feel. Erick let out a sigh and he slowly licked his lips as he thought about the older boy’s lips. A knock on his window caused him to jolt out of his thoughts and he almost fell off the bed but a smile immediately appeared on his face when he realised who was on the other side of the window.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You’re crazy,” Erick shook his head and let him in.

The moment Christopher was inside, he pressed his lips against Erick’s and wrapped his arms around his waist. “No talking,” he whispered.

He walked Erick to the bed and gently pushed him backward onto the mattress. He then climbed on top of him and looked at him while biting his lips. Slowly, he moved closer and kissed him again. Erick closed his eyes; he was right, there was nothing better than Christopher’s lips against his. Right at that moment, Joel entered the bedroom and he stared at the pair on the bed, the pair, who did not even acknowledge his presence. He quietly walked to the desk, leant against it and check his Instagram feed as he waited for them. Two minutes had passed and Joel sighed as he walked to the bed.

He dropped himself onto his knees next to them on the mattress and grinned. “Hey.”

Christopher quickly straightened himself and Erick moved away. “Did you have to do that?”

“I’ve been here for three and a half minutes but you were too busy to notice.”

“Yeah but you should have… I don’t know… clear your throat… or knock on the door.” Erick threw his hands in the air. “This is Christopher.”

“Yeah, I know who he is. We’ve met before. Are you joining us for the movie? Me and Erick were going to watch one. You should stay.”

“Ok…” he leant close to Erick when Joel moved away and whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me your friend was here?”

“You didn’t tell me you were coming. And you didn’t give me the chance to say anything.”

“Hey lovebirds, get moving. TV’s downstairs.”

**Two weeks later…**

Erick adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and kept walking. He was supposed to be at school but he was not. He had left home, told his mom that he was going to school, changed from his school uniform in a public toilet and had taken a bus to Christopher’s house. He had never done anything like that in the past and he had to admit it felt exciting. Christopher had told him he would be home because he had a little bit of fever and even his mom was not there; that seemed like the perfect opportunity for Erick to spend the day with him and there he was, walking up the path to his front door.

“Erick? What are you doing here?” Christopher smiled when he opened the door.

“Well, you said you weren’t feeling fine.”

“Think I’m feeling better now,” he laughed as he walked them inside.

Erick dropped his bag by the couch and when he turned to face Christopher, he bumped into him as he had not realised the older boy was standing so close to him. Christopher looked down at the boy who was slightly shorter than him and smiled as he cupped his cheeks. He was about to lean in and kiss him but Erick shook his head and pulled away.

“No, you have to rest.”

“You came all the way to tell me I have to rest?”

“No, I came to give you some company and I wanted to see you.” Erick took a seat on the couch and patted the space next to him.

“I don’t need rest. Now that you’re here, I feel fine.” He placed his hand on Erick’s thigh before running it up and down.

Erick was about to speak again but his words were cut off when Christopher pressed their mouths together. He sighed against the older boy’s lips as he thought about the past six weeks and those were the best days of his life. They would call or text each other every day and Christopher would pick him up from his guitar lessons, which were twice a week, because Erick had told his mom he was a ‘big boy’ and that he did not need her to pick him up and embarrass him. Of course, that was only an excuse so he could meet the boy who he was getting more and more attached to.

Christopher pulled away slightly and, trailing his hands down Erick’s sides, he took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. Then, he took Erick’s bottom lips between his teeth and gently sucked on them. Placing a hand flat against the younger boy’s chest, Christopher slowly pushed him backward so that he was lying on his back before climbing on top of him. They kissed again and as their lips moved together, Christopher parted Erick’s legs and settled between them. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes.

Erick smiled and flipped them around. “Now, you rest.”

“What?”

“Be a good boy and lie down.”

“Seriously? Nooo… come back,” he whined when Erick got up. “This was starting to get good.”

“And it’s gonna get better the sooner you get well.”

“But…”

“Shh… did you eat already?”

Christopher made a face. “Nothing tastes good… except you. Come here,” he took Erick’s hand into his and tried to pull him back.

“No, I’ll come back after you eat something. I’ll see what I can get you from the kitchen.”

“Erickkkk…”

Christopher sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow when the other ignored him. When he had woken up that morning, he had intended to stay in bed all day because nothing seemed appealing enough to get him out of his bedroom. Then there was the doorbell that had rung and the moment he had seen Erick’s face, things had started to look brighter and he wanted to spend every minute of that day with him. However, that was not Erick’s intention since he had left him on the couch. Even though the younger boy was only in the kitchen, it felt like he was so far away and Christopher wanted him back into his arms. He took his phone and a smile instantly appeared on his lips as he looked at the numerous pictures that he had taken with Erick.

“Hey Chris, how are you feeling?”

“Zabdi… Richard… what are you guys doing here?”

“Richard told me that you were sick and I thought I’d drop by before going home. Is your mom home?”

“No… she’s at work… she’s doing a double shift today and will be back in the morning. Why?”

“I can smell soup.”

“What’s that?” Richard pulled the phone from his hand and looked at it. “I know that kid. What’s his name again? It’s…”

“Let me see.” Zabdiel took the phone from Richard and his eyes widened when he saw Erick. He scrolled through the bunch of photos and he frowned when he stopped on one that they were kissing. “Erick?”

“Yes, Erick… gimme my phone back.”

“How long has this been going on?” Zabdiel questioned.

“Yeah and why didn’t you tell us?” Richard added.

“I met him at your party. Why? You don’t seem happy with it.”

“Yeah, you don’t. Why aren’t you happy, Zabdi? You’re dating his best friend, right?” Richard again added with a laugh.

“I don’t have a problem… it’s just… he’s only 16.” The moment that left Zabdiel’s mouth, Christopher sat up straight and stared at him. “You knew that, right?”

“He doesn’t have a face that says he knew that. Wrong question. You look like you’re in trouble and I’m glad I’m not in your place.”

“You’re 21 and he’s only 16. This is wrong, I mean… it’s not gonna work. Well, it’s up to you but promise me you’ll think about it.”

Christopher lifted his head to look at Zabdiel but his eyes landed on Erick, who was standing a few steps behind him. Zabdiel and Richard turned to look at what Christopher was looking at and they caught sight of a shirtless Erick.

“This is awkward,” Richard stated. “Come on, Zabdiel. Let’s go to my house. These two have some talking to do.” Without waiting for him to answer, Richard was already pulling him away.

Quietly, Erick walked towards Christopher and set the soup on the coffee table. He bit on his lip and kept his eyes on the boy in front of him. “Is it going to be a problem? I know I never told you how old I am but you never asked me and I thought you knew because Zabdiel knew. Chris, say something.”

“I… hmm… I don’t think it’s gonna be a problem,” he finally smiled. “Come here.”

Smiling, Erick sat on his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “For a second, I thought you were going to ask me to leave.”

“Don’t be silly. I liked you before I knew and I like you now. That not gonna make me change my mind.”

Christopher connected his mouth to the side of Erick’s neck and at the same time, Erick lifted his shirt and threw it on the floor before pressing their lips together; it was like whatever Zabdiel had said to Christopher had no effect on him because the moment he had seen Erick’s face again, he knew he was not ready to give the boy up. In a matter of minutes, they were both eagerly kissing each other and their hands were caressing every bit of skin that was within their reach.

“Chris honey, are you up?”

“Mom?” Christopher pulled away and laughed nervously. “You’re back already?”

“I came back early because you were not fine but I see that you’re well-tended.”

“This… hmm… this is Erick.”

Erick pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at the woman. “Hi.”

“We’re gonna go to my room.”

“What about your soup?” his mom called after him when he was half-way up the stairs.

“I’ll have it later.”

“You said you were going to be home alone,” Erick said and it was apparent that he was still embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. You know, I was thinking about what Zabdiel said.”

“And?”

“I think we should date.”

“You mean like, you want to be my boyfriend?” Erick grinned.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Their lips again met and they knew there were going to be many more of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CNCO fic. Let me know if you like it and I will write others :)


End file.
